the hidden secrits of a demon
by kiara-zara
Summary: kiara & hiei have been friends a long time but is that all they think of the other?than her cuzin appers wanting to kill her.will hiei be able to unlock her past & secrits shes hidden away for so long befor its to late?chapter 3 is up!!! yay!!!please R
1. the thunder orb

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kiara.

All right this is my first fic so bear with me here. I thought my character looked good with Hiei. So it gave me the idea to write this fic. Ok in this fic Kiara tries to find away to tell Hiei how she feels about him but every time she has the chance to, something or someone always interfere. *If your wondering what kiara looks like or who she is than go and read my bio***************************************************

Kiara stands in a forest with her opponent in front of her. Her opponent was a wind demon that had stolen an artifact from one of koenmas vaults. The wind demon had a white tunic on with long blue hair, her eyes were a deep blue. She looked menacingly at kiara. Rage filled kiara's face. "Baka, i'll kill you!" kiara yelled as she charged. The wind demon smiled wickedly.

"If you can catch me" she said tauntingly. She started to run. Kiara smiled and she vanished and reappeared in front of the blue haired woman. She grabbed the demon by the neck, and lifted her up.

"How dare you say that, you have no right! Now were is the thunder orb!" The wind demon held out her hand and a big gust of wind sent Kiara flying. 

"Kiara you foul. I'm not as weak as I used to be." She reached into her white tunic and puled out a gem about the size of a fist with a yellow and purple substance swirling around inside. Kiara stood up and put her fist into balls. And charged at the wind demand.

"Ether am I" she taped into her speed so the wind demon couldn't escape her attack. And punched her in the stomach. The demon wasn't aware of kiaras speed and was sent flying into a tree. The orb fell to the ground. Kiara walked over to and picked up the beautiful gem. She looked at the little stone, and saw the purple swirling around inside with the yellow. *Smiles*** "**That was essay. Especially scenic it was Shindukowa (Shin-do-ku-wa) I was fighting. *Sigh* I was hoping it would be a more challenging fight. "Oh well." She put the orb in the red silk cloth that held her dress to her body. "I better get this back to Koenma." Than she walked over to were Shindukowa was and bent down. "You to". Than she gasped, Shindukowa had grabbed the collar of her dress, and thruster her forward to the nearest tree still holding on to her collar. Kiara screamed in pain when her body was slammed against the tree. Kiara struggled to get free of her grip but Shindukowa had grabbed her neck and hands. 

"You're stronger than the last time I met you. But you're to cocky".

"Let me go."

"Listen to me Kiara join our gang. We will become on stoppable with you on are side."

"No I'm not willing to risk my life for your gang. How can I be shear that you wouldn't hand me over to my family?" *still struggling.*

" Ha you don't have a chose. You will join our gang." She let go of Kiaras hands and punched Kiara in the stomach, and the thunder orb popped out she quickly grabbed it while it was in the air. Kiara grabbed her stomach in pain. And the wind demon laughed. Than something hard hit Shindukowa in the head. The powerful attack made Shindukowa skid across the ground. She grabbed her head in pain, and looked to see how had attacked her. She and kiara were shocked to see hiei. Hiei helped kiara up.

"You ok?"


	2. lightning and zombies?

Disclaimer: ok I don't own anything except for Kiara.

yay another chappie is up! Sorry it took so long. For now on *between* these two mean what there doin and 'between' this is there thoughts k. alright, now hiei is in the battle. Ok in this chapter you'll find out why the thunder orb is called the thunder orb. ^ ^ that's all I can say. Thanks for the reviews. Now back to the fight************

Kiara nodded and got herself ready to fight. "Thank you hiei" she muttered "But why are you here, Koenma didn't send you did he?" hiei shook his head no.

"I'll explain latter" 

The wind demon snickered evilly. "This is almost to prefaced" she looked up at the two fighters. "Now I will kill the forbidden child and kiara. And be known as the strongest fighter."

"And you say I'm to cocky." Shindukowa scowled at kiara. And polled out the thunder orb. And held it out.

"I'm curious kiara do you know why this is called the thunder orb?" 

"Why would it matter?" kiara looked at her Questioningly. Shindukowa held the gem over her head and the clouds above started to become black and stormy looking. Shindukowa started laughing hysterically. As a lighting bolt shot down and struck the ground, the ground started to rumble and right were the lightning struck a zombie had risen. And wherever the lightning hit another would appear. Kiara looked disgustingly at the rotting corpses. There was 15 sounding them moving in closer. "Ready hiei?" hiei only nodded. And the both lunched at the living dead. Hiei used his katana to slice through the creatures and kiara used her shinning moon sword and began knocking down the zombies, making her way slowly toward Shindukowa. She reached the last zombie in her way and jumped high over him out of site. Shindukowa was to busy summoning more of the living dead, to notice kiara jump over the only zombie grading her. Kiara came down with her sword out in front ready to attack. She slashed Shindukowa's arm. The one she was holding the thunder orb in. Shindukowa screamed in pain and dropped the thunder orb. The small gem hit the ground and with that the zombies disappeared under ground. Kiara held her sword to Shindukowa's throat. The wind demon was to busy holding on to her arm to stop the pain. To care she had lost the gem. Hiei walked over and picked up the gem, and than walked over to kiara.

"Aren't you going to kill her?" kiara shook her head.

"No, Koenma said he wants her alive."

"Hn, I still think we should kill her."

"I know, but I don't feel like getting in trouble with Koenma today." She lifted the healed of her sword over Shindukowa's head. "So I'll keep her alive." Than she knock out the wind demon by hitting her in the head with the healed of her sword. She picked up Shindukowa and turned to face hiei. "Thank you hiei. Shall we go?" Hiei nodded and they both jumped out of site, and headed for Reikai.

************************************************************************

The two fighters had just entered the palace and walk down the hall toward Koenmas office. They had already put Shindukowa in the spirit world prison. (ummmmm they do have a prison right? O well in my story they do.) And they were now on their way to give back the thunder orb. Kiara opened the door to Koenmas office.

"Koenma, I'm back." Kiara said entering, hiei right behind her.

"Already? That was fast" Than he noticed hiei. "O, hiei I should of known you'd show up to help"

"Hn" *Koenma looks back at kiara*

"Kiara wears the thunder orb?"

"Relax" * reaches into the red silk cloth and pulled out the orb* "I wouldn't lose it" she said tossing it up in the air and caching it again. The little prince's eyes were following the preaches gem up and down.

"Kiara be careful" he snatched the gem out of her hand. "It's not a toy"

" O we found that out first hand, and besides you know I wouldn't drop it"

"Do you mean it was activated?"

"Yes and I wasn't happy to see dead corps's" kiara began to raise her voice.

"Well if you had been more careful…"

"What!" * reached out and grabs Koenmas collar* "why you little" she mumbled to herself. Hiei was looking foreword to seeing the prince getting what he dissevered. *(Hiei) smirks*. Kiara looks at the quivering toddler and than lets him go. *Sighs* "your not worth it" Hiei looked a little disappointed but followed Kiara out of the room. Koenma sits back in his char and sighs 'thank goodness I wasn't in my teenager form'

************************************************************************

"You should have at least punched him." Hiei was now lying in a tree and kiara was siting below the branches.

"I can't hit my boss besides I don't want to be punished by King Enma Daiou for hitting the prince." *sighs and looks up at the sky* "when do we have to meet Yusuke?"

"Hn, probably 30 minutes ago" Kiara than stood up and dusted off her dress."

"I'm going to go than I want to get this meting done. I have better stuff to do than worry about a get together with the gang." 'Even though I don't mind them I would rather be alone today.' She turned her head to face hiei. "See ya their hiei." She than turned back around and started to run toward Yusuke's house.

************************************************************************

She walked into the somewhat Quiet room. Keiko was yelling at Yusuke (did I say quiet ^ ^; I meant loud) and Botan was talking to Kurama, Kuwabara was smiling stupidly while Yukina talked to him. Kiara looked at the group. 'Why am I here' Kurama was the first one to notice she came in.

"Hello Kiara. Weres Hiei?"

Kiara shrugged "probably still lying in a tree" Yusuke stopped rubbing his head *Keiko had just hit him really hard*

"Hay Kiara how come it took you so long to get here?"

"I lost track of the time." Right than hiei walked in and noticed everyone staring at him. He scowled.

"What!" Yusuke smiled evilly.

"You lost track of the time huh?" Kiara looked at him for a minute than noticed he was staring at hiei.

"Yusuke your so immature!" Keiko raised her hand again and hit Yusuke really hared.

"I agree. Grow up Yusuke." Yusuke rubbed his head as a huge bump appeared.

"What! I'm just sayin that it's odd ok." Kuwabara started to laugh. Yukina looked at him

"That's not vary nice"

"Sorry"

Kiara was starting to get aggravated by Yusuke's remarks and the sound of his head being punched by Keiko. *Kiara closed her eyes.* "I don't what to deal with this today" she turned around and walked out of the house. Hiei stayed were he was and watched her leave. Kurama looked a little worried. He turned to look at hiei.

"Is she alright?" Hiei shrugged.

"She has been acting weird all day"

"Yusuke you jerk now she's gone"

"What did I say?"

************************************************************************

Kiara walked into the park. She had a lot on her mind and she needed time to get her head straight. She walked over to a tall tree and jumped in it, she stared at the setting sun. 'Why do I feel this way' a tear than slide down her check.

*** If ya want to know what goes on in Kiaras head you'll have to wait till the next chapter. I need more reviews so please R&R. thank you ill try to type the next chapter faster.***


	3. sarrows of the heart

So much for faster huh. ^ ^; Really sorry about that. But with school and writers block and friends, well iv been busy. So ill stop babblin now and start the story. I don't own yyh and never will *sob* I only own Kiara. Sorry for any spelling errors ****

Kiara felt the cold tear slid down her check. She didn't bother to wipe the tear away she didn't care. She was to deep in her thoughts to care. She looked up at the stares that had formed in the sky. 'Why must I torture my self with this, I mean I know how I feel and…. than again I know how he feels about it. Were only friends or at lest that's how he sees us…… But how can I tell him and… risk my friend ship with him'

*Sigh* "I cant do that"

"Cant do what?" kiara jumped up in surprise. 'Oh shit I was to busy in my thoughts to notice some one was here, how could I be so careless' She regained her balance on the tree and looked down, to see Kurama walking up to the tree, watching her carefully.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" Kiara already knew why he was here but she decided to ask before she judged her old friend. Kurama just smiled. Seeing her friends smile seemed to relax her. And she laid back down on the tree branch. And waited for a reply.

"Well when you left… everyone got worried…"

"So they sent you to come and 'check up' on me" Kiara interrupted. Kurama chuckled. He knew Kiara could get frustrated fast.

"No, I came here on my own terms." He said softly. Kurama walked up to the tree and sat at its base. And leaned on the trunk. "Besides it was to noisy with Yusuke and Keiko fighting. So Hiei and me left. I saw you come this way so I decided to come and make sure you were all right" Kiaras eyes widen.

"Did Hiei come to?" she asked nervously knowing that if Hiei was here he would have read her mind to find out what was wrong with her. And find out how she felt about him. Than he would be so disgusted with her he would never talked to her again.

"No, he said he had to do something in Makai" not wanting to make her more uneasy he changed the subject of Hiei back to her. "So……….. are you alright, you seem up set."

"No… I'm.. fine…"

"You don't seem fine" 

"No really Kurama you shouldn't worry about me, what you really should be worried about is Koenma having a new assignment for us." She smiled down at him. He smiled back and looked back at the ground.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen anytime soon. We've all been so busy lately we all could use a brake."

"Ya" Kiara looked back down at her worried friend and sighed 'he looks so concerned' "Kurama really don't worry about me, I'm fine"

Kurama looked up at her. And frowned "If you say so, but if you ever need to talk you know were ill be" kiara looked down to see Kurama get up and start to leave. With out looking behind him he waved good bye. "See you latter kiara"

"………. Bye Kurama" she looked back up at the stares "thank you" she muttered under her breath. Kurama left Kiara to her thoughts and headed toward home. He knew his mom would start to worry if he were to be out to long. Kiara sat there for a long time. 'He tries so hard. When will he learn that I'm not giving in to anyone, about my past and what's inside my heart. There all locked away… isn't that enough pain?… no, no its not… cuz… than… I had to fall in love.' *wipes away a stream of tears*

********************Flash back*****************************************

"You!!!! What are you doing out here?!?!" A loud voice came from behind a 4-year-old kiara "get inside the house! No one wants to be bothered with you!!!" A short woman came out onto the balcony. The balcony was on a cliff over looking the ocean. The woman had shoulder length dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was warring a long black sleeveless dress with black boots. Her skin was a light tan color. "Haven't you learned no one wants you here!! I don't even know why we kept you alive!!" She came running up to kiara. Kiara fell on her butt out of surprise. She looked scared. The woman stopped an inch away from the child. And grabbed her arm. She than poled her into a stand and continued to yell at her. "No one wants you!!! No one could ever love you!!! Haven't I told you that enough.?!?! Now get in side the house before I think of a punishment!!!

"I'm sorry mother, I just wanted to see the stares and the crescent moon." *tears started to appear in her eyes. Mixing with fear. "please don't heart me!" Her mother slapped Kiara hared in the face. Kiara's head jerked to the side, she kept it there. Not daring to anger her mom more than she had.

"I told you to get in the house! Not for you to talk back!! Get going!! NOW!!! Kiara escaped her mothers grasp on her arm and ran as fast as she could in side the house. Her light blue comono flowing behind her, her eyes streaming with tears. Trying to hold the tears back she bit her lower lip and ran towered her small room.

********************End flash back***********************************

Kiara let the tears flow freely down her face. "Mother was right… no one has ever loved me… and no one ever will…" she stood on the branch and leaped off. 'I think I should return home before my emotions burst in to energy and I attract to much attention…' She started to run home hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew. When she finally made it to her house she took out a key and unlocked the door and entered the dark and empty house. She walked in the dark up to her room. She turned on the lights on and closed the door. She plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was used to being alone and didn't mind that she lived alone. Well she didn't exactly live alone Hiei would come over to sleep in the spare bedroom and keep her company. Besides she would always train with him. So it worked for both. Kiara wasn't always alone and Hiei always had roof over his head food and someone to train with him not to mention they both kept each other out of trouble. Kiara sat up and looked at the clock. "Its 10:00 already?" she got up and got dressed. She was warring dark blue pajama pants and a dark blue T-shirt with a white moon and stars on it. She climbed in bed and drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************************

iv already started the next chapter so hopefully it wont take as long as this one did ^ ^; any ways thanks for the reviews but I need more… please. (Pouty eyes) thanks for readin till next time. (waves bye bye)


End file.
